


venator, venator / guidance

by eujie



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eujie/pseuds/eujie
Summary: a short retelling of the fight against ludwig.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	venator, venator / guidance

**Author's Note:**

> sort of a poetic style i'm testing out  
> ludwig has a sick soundtrack  
> (rewritten to fit a better narrative!)

_" a beast unsightly and grim  
_ _ludwig, the accursed cometh ”_

strained was a lone carcass’ cry  
therein peaked of a low snarl.  
a victim fallen to greed  
beloved by none

turn back, forsaken one,  
the dangers lie within enlightenment.  
madness, derived of ascending thoughts  
damned to the circle of inferno  
for the sins comitted  
the twisted beasts slain  
the cycle continues.

the hunter,  
a determined creature  
like the rest  
 _to save you,_  
 _i must rid of you._

_“ mercy, mercy ”_

the kick of hooves  
a tear of flesh, muffled  
the head lined with trophies of the innocent  
the deformed silhouette  
a scream erupts  
the hunter stares,  
frivolous chuckles  
the pathetic shadow of the past  
 _ludwig._

a blade drenched in flame  
the stench of blood  
spit of ethereal mist  
claws dragged through the pools  
incomprehensible screams  
charging forth mindlessly  
a great leap  
the beast fights for death

a swing strung  
cuts adorned on skin  
the saw strikes through the flesh  
its teeth rooted into veins

there  
fell the lost monstrosity  
it settles  
ready to be taken by the dust  
and it sees  
an eminent cerulean glow  
illuminating the bottomless void.

 _my eyes do not betray me_  
as it widens

a blade clad in a holy phosphorescence  
a selective creature  
a ray of hope

_i laugh._

_you have never abandoned me_   
_my mentor,_   
_my guiding moonlight._

the beast dies not a beast.  
steady  
he lifts a burden  
stood upright, employ the luminescent root

beholdeth  
a warrior  
that fought for good  
that fought for the better

_ludwig._

an even level  
both skewer and slit  
blades clash in conflict.  
swift sways  
a charge of light  
a beam of luminescence  
void of terrible screams  
void of undecisive acts  
but a mutual silence

the misery, the past  
the high of the night  
the euphoria of bloodshed  
 _i will spare you of it all._

the radiance  
the flare  
the hunter  
the forsaken hunter

the hunter  
moon-scented  
with irises of vigour

the church  
the glory  
the nights  
the blood  
the light

fall not to wrath  
not as the hunters before

yet a foolish creature  
unable to overpower

_lift me of this suffering_   
_i have atone enough_

the hunter mourns,  
in heart they pray  
as steel bedizened in flames descend upon  
this terrible fool.  
  
he collapses  
a final screech  
as dawn approaches

the thread of light  
that deny the fear once instilled  
lingers  
and it beckons  
a final parting goodbye.  
  
an alleviating feeling,  
 _i rest my blade_  
 _goodnight._

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me if you liked it or not thenk


End file.
